A Chibi Halloween
by Chibi-Nemesis
Summary: ch 6 now uploaded (finally!...bloody stupid modem) Dan arrives and the chibi's are in touble. will he save the day? or get everyone fried? and what on EARTH is he WEARING? read and see (_^
1. Default Chapter

A chibi Halloween 

Staring back from the holding cell at Interpol HQ were three of the deadliest villains known from the criminal organisation "Shadowlaw". Balrog, Vega and Sagat were giving the guards "the willies" (* snicker snicker* (_^ ) as chun-li was having a discussion with the general-who insisted that she stay the night to keep an eye on these three dangerous men, as they suspected that Shadowlaw were gonna come for them tonight, and chun-li was the only one who was strong enough to take them on. Of course chun-li protested, as it was Halloween, and she had a party planned. Pacing in front of the holding cell she said-

"Oh come on sir! Don't tell me 50 officers are not gonna be able to take on some Shadowlaw terrorists! If you really need me here to take care of them than that really says something bad about Interpol doesn't it?"

"Miss Li, its not the terrorists we are worried about, its them" said the general as he indicated the holding cell, to which its occupants averted their cold stares to the both of them.

"It's a well known fact that you defeated these three single handed in the bust operation that got them here"

A mutter of "fluke" came from sagat in the cell, who was staring out the window. Chun-li dismissed it.

"So it only goes to reason that you stay here and guard them this one night."

"Oh but sir-!"

She protested yet again, but it was of no use. In the end she was stuck there, "looking after" three men she would rather forget about for one night. 

As the day swiftly turned dark, the lights switching on down the holding cell corridor, chun-li was stuck staring at the three Shadowlaw warlords. Sagat was still staring out of the bared window, Balrog had dosed off on the metal bench, and Vega was quite happy taunting chun-li.

"So, my lovely china doll, are you enjoying staring at my oh so beautiful face?"

Chun-li simply rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Maybe later on tonight we could get to know each other more intimately ^_^"

Chun-li was so unimpressed.

Then Vega suggested something so vile, so unthinkable, and so revolting, that it caused Chun-li to hit the bars of the cell with her foot

"YOU SICK F****** PERVERT! SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!"

Obviously this amused Vega, Sagat (who didn't even bother turning around) and woke up Balrog-who was rather startled.

"Huh, wha?"

"Go back to sleep Balrog" muttered Sagat.

Chun-li had no intention on staying here all night. She had been pondering on some idea to get back home and have her Halloween party, and still keep this lot under surveillance. 

So wasn't she lucky when Dhalsim teleported in.

"Hey Dhalsim…what are you doing here???"

"I thought, for tonight, I'd be your fairy godmother * hehehe *"

It was Vega's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh get lost bony, me and Chun-li have plans tonight, isn't that right chun-li? 0_~"

Chun-li  -0_0

               *…* (That's an angry, gritting teeth expression if you were wondering (_0 )

                   Again Chun-li kicked the bars.

"So what do you suggest Dhalsim?"

"Oh Chun-li, you gonna love this!"

Dhalsim turned to the cell, hands now glowing purple, at which the shadowlaw warriors backed into the corner. They could not escape what happened next…

Chun-li grinned as she sped down the road nearing the house she was currently staying at. Guile was taking her there, and felt uneasy at the silence that was emanating from the back seat.

"Damn you three little munchkins are very quiet back there!" he said, looking in his mirror.

The three children said nothing-but their facial expressions said it all. Sitting at the back of Guile's car were three extremely adorable children, in fact they were not children. They were super-deformed versions of their previous selves. 

The shadowlaw warlords were not fearless warriors any more; they had been reduced to adorable chibi's!

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this party, you _adorable little sweethearts! _^_^" Said chun-li, sarcasm but also adoration present in her voice. The three cute chibi's just groaned as the car stopped and they were taken into the house. 

"Ok Guile, you prepare the snacks while I get these three and myself changed"

"No probs Chun-li"

"Oh and guile…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks-for doing this on such short notice!"

" 0_~"

So as Guile made his way into the kitchen, Chun-li took chibi Balrog, chibi Vega and Chibi Sagat upstairs into her bedroom.

She sat all of them on the bed, and pulled three Halloween costumes out of the closet and placed them on the bed.

"OH! _You are all gonna look soooooo adorable!!!"_

The three fighters sweat dropped when they saw what she had in store for them…

* Ding dong *

Guile rushed to the door. Upon opening it he saw Ryu, dressed as Gomez Addams from the Addams family, holding a bunch of flowers. 

"Is my lovely Chun-li ready yet?"

"I dunno, you ARE an hour early. But come on in, she should be down in a minute!"

Moments later, Mortisha Addams (chun-li) came gracefully down the stairway-followed by three adorable little creatures. 

Sagats bald head and trademark blue shorts had disappeared to be replaced by a black suit and hairpiece, as he was now Lurch.

Balrog tank top and shorts had also disappeared as he wore a striped tank top and black shorts. He was now Pugsley.

And Vega's trademark claw and mask (which chun-li had taken off him because he threatened to stab her if she made him wear this costume-how he got his claw back from Interpol was beyond her) was now replaced by a black cardigan and long skirt, his long braided blond hair sprayed black and re-braided into two braids. For he was now Wednesday. 

(He was also "wearing" a red mark on his cheek when Chun-li slapped him when she caught him watching her change!) 

They all assembled in front of chun-li, looking at the floor-humbled by their costumes. Ryu stood up and looked at them all. 

"My my my don't we all look adorable!" Ryu said, in an honest tone. Sagat had the urge to show him

How bloody "adorable" he could get, but decided against it, Ryu being more than twice the size of him now and all.

"_Ahhh cada'meyah _(or however its spelt) _you look divine!"_ Ryu said as he kissed chun-li's arm up and down.

Damn-this was gonna be a long night!


	2. The party's started...

A chibi Halloween part 2 

The clock had struck 8 and the guests had started arriving. Chibi Balrog, Vega and Sagat had been placed on the sofa, with a huge bowl of popcorn, while a horror movie played on the TV. Guile was laying out the snacks, partly changed into his Halloween costume-which was Frankenstein. Chun-li and Ryu were making last minute preparations also, giggling over each other like teenagers. The Chibi's were not impressed.

Cammy had arrived first, as a gothic angel. Her hair was a mixture of blond and black streaks, wearing heavy black make up in a white rhinestone dress. She looked like an unearthly goddess.

Her voice could be clearly heard from the front door. The chibi's covered their faces.

Footsteps approached them.

"Here are my `other` guests Cammy"

Cammy stood over them-not being able to see their faces. She bent down and pulled Balrogs arms away from his face.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" ^_^

"You think you could keep an eye on them for a minute while I sort some stuff out?"

"Sure chun-li!"

"Thanks!"

Making herself comfortable on the couch, she nudged the chibi's, and they eventually stopped hiding their faces and looked at her. 

"You are all so simply adorable!"

Vega crawled onto her lap, beaming a great big smile up at her. 

"I don't believe I have met you before little girl."

Sagat gave a loud, but adorable giggle.

Vega looked pissed off-*…* 

"Hey Cammy, it's me, Vega!"

 Cammy took a double take.

"Vega? Mr psycho on a leash? Man- I guess it is possible for someone as horrible as you to look cute!"

"Awww thanks I…WHAT?"

Cammy simply rubbed his head and cuddled him.

Vega was seething but he thought he might as well enjoy her warm cleavage for now and decide how to punish her later.

Chun-li was rushing round the kitchen while Guile was putting the remainder of his suit on.

Another ring of the doorbell and Ryu rushed off to answer it.

"RYU!"

"KEN!!!"

In walked ken, looking like Jason from the Friday the 13th movies.

"So where's Eliza?"

"Oh-she's still at work, she told me she might come later on."

"She let you come to a party by yourself? She must be very trusting 0_~"

"Yep…"

"Either that or she doesn't know you as well as I do ^_^"

"Very funny Ryu! 0_~"

"Hey Cammy!" ken said, wandering into the living room.

"And who are these adorable little munchkins?" said Ken leaning down, taking Vega's hand and smiling. Vega simply snatched his hand back and was about to punch him when Cammy caught him.

Ken O_O

"They are just little brats that Chun-li has unfortunately  been stuck with tonight" she said, sarcasm included.

"They look familiar" Said Ken

"NAH, you don't say," commented Sagat.

Ken simply ignored him as he continued chatting to Cammy.

Four more guests arrived after that:

Dhalsim arrived as a skeleton (which actually was not a costume just body paint on his skin) the chibi's giving him the coldest look when he entered, 

E.Honda joined the party, as "the blob", looking more like a big pink marble, Blanka came as…er…Blanka! And last but not least DeeJay came as Michael Jackson from the "thriller" video, contacts and fangs and all.

So the party was really starting now, everyone was enjoying themselves, commenting on just how cute the chibi's were, while the chibi's were cursing their bad luck.

"Damn I hate it here!" Balrog stated when the chibi's had been left alone in the kitchen-"I feel so damn helpless and degraded being like this".

" I wouldn't mind, if I were not constantly being referred to being a girl"

"Well maybe you ought to cut your hair-"

"NEVER"

Sagat finally spoke.

"You do realise more, MANY MORE street fighters will be attending this party…"

"Awwwww man!" cursed Balrog

"Worst thing is, I heard that BISON may be attending!"

"He was INVITED???" asked Balrog

"No-silly! He knew about this party for some time, he was gonna capture all the fighters while they were here tonight."

"OH MY-HE'LL SEE US LIKE THIS! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? HE'LL KILL US FOR SURE!" shrieked Vega.

"Don't worry Vega, I have a plan! I know we don't really get along but desperate times call for desperate measures. We may be able to turn the tables and capture all the fighters before the boss gets here."

"Oh yeah Sagat, how we gonna do that when we are like THIS?"

"Don't forget Balrog, we still have our original strength, except now we are now just smaller. Now if we can find a way to reverse this and turn THEM chibi…"

The cute lil' shadow law warriors were hatching a plot in the kitchen that none of the other fighters could comprehend…


	3. The chibi's are caught!

A CHIBI HALLOWEEN PART 3 

So everyone was enjoying themselves in the living room. Deejay was doing a funky dance in the middle of the room, accompanied by Blanka who seemed to be doing his impersonation of a wet dog shaking water off…E.Honda was sitting on the sofa with a litre sized can of popcorn, Chun-li and Cammy on either side, all three of them discussing various street fighters and which ones they liked, and Ryu, Ken and Guile were reminiscing, laughing about the first time all three of them met all those years ago (SF 2 V). 

The chibi's, however, had sneaked off upstairs. Surprisingly, no one had noticed. 

They re-entered Chun-li's room, which was a little messy from all the changing and stuff. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the curtains had been drawn.

Sagat jumped onto the bed and turned on the red lamp beside it, in turn making the room all re and moody.  All three chibi's were on the bed now, rummaging through the bedside draws, looking for anything that would help then escape this house and this night. Chibi Vega started drooling when he came across her red lace panties, and became quite possessive of them when Sagat tried to pry them off of him, while telling Vega he was a pervert. (Although Vega just came to the conclusion that Sagat just wanted the panties for himself!). 

Balrog had stumbled upon her diary, and was reading it with excruciating concentration. Unfortunately, Balrog was not as educated as Chun-li and could not read, let alone understand half the words Chun-li had written. 

Sagat had to have a look.

Most of her diary consisted of cursing Shadowlaw, her workout plans, and about how lovely and firm Ryu's ass was. Vega was seething again. He just did not understand why any girl would want Ryu when him, him and his heavenly body and angelic face were in existence. (Now that's a serious case of narcissism!)

After a few minutes Sagat threw the diary on the floor and began rummaging through her closet, looking for weapons. Balrog deciding to join him, as Vega continued rummaging through Chun-li's drawer in the hope of coming across more of her underwear.

Success! He found a saucy red lace bra.

Yep-he was a happy lil' chibi-grinning from ear to ear ^_^

The chibi's had made sure they knew where everyone was and what they were doing downstairs before coming up-but Sagat had an uneasy feeling about this. He was sure someone was watching them.

He ran through the list.

Deejay and Blanka were dancing…

Chun-li, Cammy and E.Honda were talking…

As so were Ryu, Ken and Guile…

They had forgotten about someone.

Just them Sagat was flung-by an unknown force, out of the cupboard hitting the wall, upon falling to the bed. 

So was Balrog.

The g-string Vega was holding, again by an invisible force, flicked Vega in the head, making him stumble onto the pillows.

Then Dhalsim appeared.

"I KNEW someone was watching us!" declared Sagat, looking extremely pissed off.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you little rug-rats!" said Dhalsim as he levitated the little chibi's into his arms and drifted down the stairs, where he caught the attention of the room.

"Chun-li, my dear, you must be more careful! I caught these little critters ferrying about in your bedroom!"  

Balrog cursed under his breath, Vega began gnawing at Dhalsim's arm, which didn't do anything, as it was so rubbery his teeth did not leave a mark and did not harm Dhalsim at all, which left Vega shocked, and Sagat just tightly shut his mouth.

Chun-li held an angry glare as she took the chibi's off of Dhalsim.

"Listen! If you three don't behave yourselves I will have to go to more drastic measures! I don't care how cute and adorable you all are-that wont stop me from locking you in the garden shed!!!!"

She then placed them down between herself and E.Honda and watched over them. 

Between the hours of 9 and 10 many more guests arrived.

This included Fei-long arriving as Bruce Lee. (surprise surprise!)

Sakura and Karin arriving as twin Vampires

Gen as the candy man

Zangief as a werewolf (which again was NOT a costume, he's a pretty hairy bloke!)

(Well ok-maybe the ears and tail were part of a costume, but the chest hair was defiantly real!)

And Rose as (* giggle * CN) M.BISON!

(Of course everyone laughed, including Rose when she entered. Chibi Vega and Balrog laughed also, being promptly elbowed afterward by Sagat reminding them who side they were on. Chibi Vega snorted under his hand because the truth was he hated Bison and shadowlaw. He was only there for the money.)

Sakura and Karin rushed to the chibi's when they saw them, cuddling and kissing then and holding them so tight their little faces turned blue.

The chibi's twisted and turned and struggled to escape their clutches, but Chun-li did not come their rescue. She just gave a smirk as they were dragged off into a corner, where Karin and Sakura were going to give them a makeover.

Chun-li decided that-with the chibi's taken care of, it was time to have some real fun.

"Hey people-what do you say to a séance?" 

Everyone cheered.

They all moved to the other room parallel to the living room, where a big table had already been set.

So the chibi's had been left alone with Sakura and Karin.

Karin was pre-occupied with styling Vega's hair, to which he fidgeted and fussed, telling Karin to be careful with his beautiful luscious hair and to make sure she captured his cheekbones with the new style. Sakura was having a rough time getting Balrog to sit still as she applied bright pink eye shadow to his eyes and cheekbones. Sagat waited until he thought they would not be disturbed, eyeing the last fighters entering the other room before he jumped on Sakura, startling her and getting Balrog free. Karin froze, completely surprised.

Both female fighters were shocked as Balrog and Vega followed suit, attacking with Sagat. 

Despite all three shadowlaw warriors having their original strength, the fight between them and the girls was still a struggle. 

As everyone settled around the table in the other room screams could be heard from the parallel room. Chun-li rushed to the source…

Chun-li couldn't believe what she saw…

             O_O…


	4. the chibi's are getting revenge!

A chibi Halloween part 4

Chun-li was agasp as she viewed Sakura and Karin, tied up with their ankles and wrists bound behind their heads, looking like they were ready to go in the oven. But what was more surprising was that Sakura's face was a bright orange, and Karin's a bright blue. 

Seems like Vega and Balrog had given the two girls a "make over" of their own! 

But what really shocked chun-li were the weapons the chibi's were holding. Balrog was flashing a stun gun, Vega a long sharp sword, and Sagat was sporting a shotgun.

All pointed in her direction no doubt.

What puzzled her was where the weapons had come from. 

Vega used the stick he was holding to open a small cabinet on the side of the wall. He did this very slowly and with precision, not taking his eyes off chun-li.

The cabinet contained the main wires for the lights in the house. He carefully placed the stick under one of the wires and gave a sharp tug. 

Everything went dark.

"What the-" cried ken-confused.

All the fighters rose from the table and wandered round the dark room, confused. 

"Oww…sorry" said Ryu, as he bumped into Rose.

"OI! WHOS THAT?!" said a disgruntled Cammy as Dhalsim has "accidentally" groped her butt. 

"Sorry" said Dhalsim-although that huge grin on his face would have said anything but sorry, had anyone seen it.

The sound of 5 bodies falling over each other came from the center of the room. Commotion followed and guile began to worry about chun-li as her voice was the only one not heard in the room.

"chun-li…CHUN-LI?!" Guile yelled as he managed to find his way into the other room. He only caught a glimpse of a fast moving shadow…as it attacked his head and he fell to the ground.

Chun-li's muffles couldn't b heard from the corner of the room as she was tied up. She was so tied up that she could have been an extra in "the mummy returns". 

In the other room there was so much commotion that no one heard the pitter-patter of little feet running across the room.

Through the commotion of voices Blanka's sudden howl was heard. It was quickly quietened.

This, however, did not quieten the other voices as soon all of them, one by one were cut off. Only after all voices were quietened were the muffles of the bound fighters heard. 

The sounds of small shuffling feet were heard leaving the room. The chibi's were heading to the closet in the hallway were all the coats had been thrown.

"are you sure his jacket is in here Sagat?"

"positive Vega."

"even so do you think he'd have a potion on him like this?"

"yes, I heard him say he was going to bring one as a precaution just in case 'we' got out of hand"

"ha ha-how fate has turned!"

after searching in the dark through all the coats they found what they were looking for.

"how many are there?"

"three bottles, think they are all the same…well let's hope so!"

the chibi's quietly made their way back to the main room and soaked the fighters with the contents of the bottles. 

Bright flashes emanated from some of the fighters as they were soaked in the liquid, which strangely had a strong smell if oranges and watermelon. 

Vega, quite stupidly, decided to drink the contents of this particular bottle.

After they were done soaking everyone, and Balrog had stopped screaming at Blanka for soaking him in return, the chibi's got hold of Ken, Dee-Jay and Gen and dragged the 3 fighters up the stairs. All three fighters emitted muffled moans as they were flung in chun-li's room.

Sagat looked up to the clock on the wall.

"Bison should be here in the next hour…"

Just then Ken, Gen and Dee-Jay had transformed-and it was not what the chibi's had expected would happen…


	5. Twice the chibi's

Sorry this chapter ain't so great I've found getting back into writing after my computer crashed 3 times difficult. Bare with the story-it will get better.

A chibi Halloween chapter 5

Everything had been going as Sagat had planned. The house held many secrets, which Sagat knew of. This is how he knew where to get the stun gun, sword, and shotgun.  

It had taken a few minutes for chibi Vega, Sagat and Balrog to notice the unexpected change in Ken, Gen and Dee-Jay as they had stripped their captives of their Halloween costumes which had shrunken to chibi like proportions once the potion kicked in. with their backs turned they ripped off their Addams family costumes and slipped into these cooler ones. Balrog was now the thriller version of Michael, Vega was now Jason from Friday the 13th-the hockey mask making him feel more like his usual murderous self, and Sagat was now the candy man. Ready to put step 2 of their operation into action they grabbed their former costumes off the bed and spun round.

O_O  
O_O  
 /_O

Their three captives had certainly changed in form. And yes it was chibi like. But they also sported big fluffy ears, big fluffy tails and big fluffy paws.

Gen, Ken and Deejay had transformed into Neko chibi's.

"Never mind," said Sagat-"the plan should still work, well just have to tuck their tails and ears into our costumes.

Ganging up on the now Neko-chibified fighters the Shadowlaw warlords struggled to get them into the costumes. Dee-jay was hissing at Balrog, smacking him upside the head with his big furry paw, Gen almost took out Sagat's only eye with his new claws and Vega was playing the biting game with Ken-both rolling around on the floor in a vicious battle to see who could bite the other's ear first.

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Uuuggghhh-I don't feel so good" came a very squeaky voice from under a mountain of bandages.

"Hey, is everyone ok?" squeaked a chibified Gomez in the dark.

"Hey-who's that?" came a cute voice.

Chibi Ryu saw the silhouette of an angel in front of him-and immediately fell to his knees

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME NOW! I STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LEARN ABOUT THE FIGHT! HECK I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN AROUND TO HAVING SEX YET! PLEASE-LET ME LIVE!"

"Oh quieten yourself Ryu! Its only me-Cammy"

"Oh" blushed Ryu "yeah forget I said all that!"

A cute childlike giggle could be heard from the opposite side of the room

"Hehehehe-I knew you were a virgin Ryu but I never thought you'd say it!" said a chibified Fei-long. He continued laughing until he was poked in the back.

"OW! Who's that?"

*Growlllll*

"AAAHHHHHH! MONSTER!" shrieked Fei-long.

"Calm down Fei-its only Blanka!" said Ryu.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" said Chun-li as she felt the walls for guidance into the other room.

"I think so," said a chibified Dhalsim with a yawn. "Is anyone gonna put the lights back on?"

"We can't-Vega pulled…the…fuse…" a thought dawned on Chun-li 

"Where the hell are those three?"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" yelled an infuriated chibi Vega at chibi-neko Ken-who didn't like having his hair sprayed black and braided. The other 2 warlords had just about gotten the neko'chibi's dressed in their costumes ready for step 2. Sagat rummaged in Chun-li's cupboard until he found a trench coat.

"Ok guys-remember what to do?"

"Yep!"

"Ok good-Balrog-take these three downstairs and out through the back door. Vega and I will go and check to see if the curtain in the dining room is open. It's crucial to our plan. And you know what comes after that ok!"

"Ok" said Balrog and Vega in unison.

"Damn, I can hardly see a thing!" said chibi Ryu as he wondered towards the slit of light that had illuminated Cammy's figure and had scared the heck out of him.

"Guile…Guile?" chibi Chun-li said in a rather sad tone as she tried to wake the warrior who remained unconscious. He also seemed to not be affected by the potion he was soaked with. Chun-li found this very odd.

The light Chibi Ryu had noticed was coming from the huge patio doors that were concealed behind a curtain at the back of the room

"Now if I could just find the cord that opens this curtain…there!"

The room now flooded with moonlight, the chibified fighters saw the unconscious bodies of their fellow-unchibified fighters lying across the floor.

They ran to them, trying to wake them.

"Rose...Rose?" whispered Ryu nudging the fighter.

"Honda…hey Honda?" said Fei-long.

"Dhalsim-whats wrong with all the fighters-why won't they get up?" asked Chun-li.

"Oh dear…I think the problem is…"

**BANG**

The sudden sound caught the fighters off guard as they turned their attention to the patio doors. Three figures in distinctive Addams family costumes ran across the lawn.

"DAMMIT! THEY ESCAPED!" screamed an infuriated Chun-li. 

Another sound caught the chibi's attention, this time it was coming from the stairs…

 **THUD**…***THUD***…**THUD**…

The chibi's huddled in a group-terrified. 

"HA HA HA HA HA! NOW I HAVE YOU!" came the voice from the very tall man in a trench coat with a scary white face.

"Wh…who are you?" stuttered Cammy

"I AM THE SPIRIT YOU SUMMONED! AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHA? We didn't summon any spirit, we'd hadn't even started the séance when all this happened!" yelled Chun-li trying to make sense of the situation.

"WELL YOU DID, AND NOW YOUR GOING TO-***meow***"

"We're going to meow? What the hell does that mean?" asked a confused Fei-long

"Vega-stop playing games!" said Sagat from inside the trench coat.

" *Purrooowww?" said Vega from behind the mask. 

"If you don't stop playing around I'll hurt you so help me God!"

"MEOW!" protested Vega.

Chibi Blanka growled at the figure, and performed his rolling attack at him.

The figure fell apart, the top half rolling towards the fighters, the bottom half cursing and stomping about.

"DAMMIT VEGA-YOU HAD TO GO AND SPOIL EVERYTHING!" shouted an infuriated chibi Sagat.

*MMMEEEOOOOWWWWW!!!!!" screamed the voice behind the mask.

Cammy stepped forward and removed the mask-which revealed a chibi neko Vega. All the fighters looked on in astonishment, especially Sagat.

Vega differed from Ken, Gen and Deejay, in the fact that not only did he have the huge fluffy ears, tail and paws which were blond with black spots on them-his face had become cat like. His pupils were no longer circles but slits, and his nose and lips resembled that of a cat. All he was missing were whiskers.

"Well how the hell did that happen?" asked Sagat

"He must of drunken one of the other potions in my coat" said Dhalsim "as he was already chibified another potion would have had a stronger effect on him. And that is what appears to have happened."

"But he's so cute!" said Cammy as she glomped him

"You guys are in a lot of trouble!" said Chun-li 

"Oh yeah-and what you gonna do! Your all chibied too now!"

"Yeah that's right," said Balrog as he walked into the room, shotgun in hand.

"Wait a minute-so if you're here-who ran past the doors?" 

Balrog was about to explain when a flash of light caught all of their attention.

A figure in a red uniform immersed in white flames was levitating behind them.

"OH MY GOD, BISON!" they screamed.

Or so they thought………..


	6. Dan arrives

* sorry this chapter took so long to put up. My bloody modem decided to die the day after I posted chapter 5 and I only managed to get the problem sorted now so this chapters been here a while-as a result its gotten very long! hope you enjoy it anyways and I'll try to get the chaps posted soon ok!!! (_~ *

A chibi Halloween chapter 6

At first glance the figure appeared to be Bison. It was wearing his clothes and levitating like Bison. But on closer expection the figure was the now conscious Rose.

The chibi's were relieved.

"Aww man! Rose-you sure scared us there" said chibi Fei long-wiping his brow.

"Yeah! I mean, if you were bison right now we'd certainly be in trouble!" said chibi Ryu

Rose remained silent and began to levitate towards the fighters, her hands held out in front of her. Moments passed before chibi Cammy noticed something odd.

"Erm…guys, have you noticed that Rose's eyes are completely white? She really looks like Bison now."

It suddenly dawned on Dhalsim what potion these un-chibified fighters had been soaked with.

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR COVER!" screamed chibi Dhalsim as Rose threw a psycho shot at the lil' chibi's.

They all managed to jump out of the way-some to the right, some to the left, and re-formed behind Rose. Huddled in the corner Rose quickly moved to block the chibi's only escape. Again she began doing her scary levitation Bison "I'm coming to get you" impersonation. The chibi's pushed as far into the bookcase behind them as they could.  Chibi Balrog was in front and still holding the shotgun he took aim, but chibi Chun-li protested.

"No-don't Balrog-that's still Rose under there."

"Yeah but what do I care, I'm a baddie remember!"

Chibi Balrog took aim…

And fired.

The plan would have worked had the shotgun been loaded.

"DAMMIT!" screeched chibi Balrog. Rose was dangerously close now, and before she managed to place her hands on the chibi's they all fell backwards into the open wall which quickly shut behind them. 

The chibi's yelled as they flew down the chute.

"AHHHHHH" yelled chibi Ryu

"WEEEEEE!" yelled chibi Cammy

"GROOOOWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" howled chibi Blanka

"AGGGHHHH-I'M GONNA BE SICK!" yelled chibi Fei-long

"NOT OVER ME YOUR NOT!" screamed chibi Chun-li who was in front of him, turning around to give chibi Fei-long an angry glare. 

"MmmeeeeeeoooWWWWWWLLLLLL" screeched chibi neko Vega, who grabbed onto chibi Sagats head for support…with his claws.

"OOOWWWWW…VEGA, QUIT IT!" screeched an infuriated chibi Sagat.

Chibi Balrog had just started yelling…

"MOTHER F-" which was when he received an "accidental" fist in the mouth from chibi Dhalsim.

"WHEN IS THIS GONNA EN-OWWW"

Chibi Ryu hit the ground; the other chibi's tumbling on top of him. 

A little dazzled by their new surroundings, the chibi's had landed in a huge concrete white room, that looked liked an empty garage. 

"How did we get here?" asked chibi Chun-li as she began to search the room.

"You should all be kissing my feet, if it weren't for me Rose would have fried us by now" said chibi Sagat in a grumpy tone. 

Well someone showed their appreciation, which ended up with chibi Sagat being covered in slobber.

"Blanka-quit it!" he said as chibi Blanka continued to lick his face.

"Ok-so where do we go from here?" asked chibi Cammy, as she could not see anyway out of the concrete room.

"Just follow my lead," said chibi Sagat as he placed his hand on the opposite wall, moments later it moved to reveal a passageway.

"So just how do you know about all these little secret passageways Sagat?" asked chibi chun-li as she walked next to him.

"You honestly think I'm going to tell you?" asked chibi Sagat in a serious tone.

"Wow, this house holds so many secrets!" said chibi Ryu as he stared at the walls down the blank corridor.

"Idiot" is all chibi Sagat mumbled.

"Well I dunno about you guys but I'm rather enjoying being a chibi. Tonight's been rather adventurous wouldn't you say?" said chibi Cammy.

The others stopped dead, turned around, and looked at her as if she had just snogged Dan Hibiki.

Speaking of Dan…

"WOOO HOOO I'M HERE!" screeched Dan as he jumped out of the taxi. The look of astonishment still plastered on the taxi drivers face at the appearance of his passenger in his Halloween costume.

"Here you go. Thanks for the ride, keep the change" Dan said as he bounded up the steps to the house.

"The weird ones always come out on this night," said the taxi driver as he shook his head and drove off.

*Ding dong*

"Hello-anyone in?" shouted Dan through the letterbox. He looked through the window, only to see a small glowing light emanating from the darkened séance room.

Returning to the door he gently turned the handle and to his surprise the door opened. But that was not because it had been left unlocked…

Walking into the dark corridor he immediately headed for the glowing light in the séance room. Oblivious to the danger he called

"Hey guys-whatcha doing?"

To which reply was a psycho shot that almost hit him.

"Hey you guys quit fooling around! That almost hit me!"

He had no idea that the 6 dark figures were now potentially dangerous killers.

"Oh right-I see what this is-your all trying to scare me right…"

The figures continued to approach.

"Yeah-lets all gang up on Dan hibiki- the "loser", well…I'm not fall.ing…for…" 

Something told Dan that there was something amiss about this situation

"Your…tricks…"

O_O

Completely forgetting his pride he turned tail and ran into the next room.

"Damn these guys have a sick idea of entertainment," he whispered as he headed towards the kitchen, the 6 figures hot on his heels.

He slammed the kitchen door and tried to regain his composure.

"Damn the group is good this year-if not a little too realistic."

Backing up against the washing machine his suit caught on the long wire protruding from its top. 

"Bloody damn washing machine antenna…"

He blinked

"Since when do washing machines have antenna's?" he wondered. Even Dan hibiki was not stupid enough to realise something was amiss with this particular washing machine. Tugging on it he felt like the ground had suddenly vanished from under him, which in fact it had.

"How much longer…" moaned chibi Fei-long. "I'm really tired".

"we're almost there you whining pre-Madonna!" hissed chibi Sagat as they reached the huge silver door. The blue keypad on the right would have been easy to reach had chibi Sagat been his normal height. As it was he commanded the chibi's to get on each other's shoulders so he could reach it.

Of course a lot of fuss followed.

"I GO ON TOP! I'm the star!" whined Fei-long

"Hahahahaha-"go on top" *snicker* " giggled Cammy

Chibi Ryu and chibi Chun-li argued who should go at the bottom

"I AM THE STRONGEST WARRIOR, SO I SHOULD GO AT THE BOTTOM," screeched chibi chun-li

"Well we know that's not true…" murmured chibi Ryu, to which everyone fell silent, eyes wide at the now infuriated chun-li.

**Wallop**

"Owwwwww" said chibi Ryu as he rubbed his head.

"Look, you all better hurry up and do as your told because the longer we stay out here the longer we are In potential danger ok **SO GET MOVING**!"

And with that the lil' chibi's got onto each other's shoulders. 

First chibi Ryu, 

Then chibi Fei long,

Chibi Chun-li was next with 

Chibi Cammy on her shoulders, 

Followed by chibi Dhalsim who held

Chibi Blanka who finally held 

Chibi Sagat to the blue keypad.

Chibi neko Vega sat looking at the chibi ladder and meowed cutely.

Tapping in the number in quickly the code was verified with a loud siren sound. This took chibi Blanka by surprise who, out of uncontrollable reaction, electrocuted all the lil' chibi's. Suffice to say they were not happy and collapsed on the floor. Chibi neko Vega made a purring sound which had he'd been a normal chibi would have been a giggle. 

Stumbling towards the door chibi Sagat fell into it. All the chibi's rushed into the room where chibi Blanka quickly closed the door. Chibi Blanka tried to apologise for what he'd done but no one was paying any attention except for chibi neko Vega who patted him on the head. In an affectionate reply Blanka barbequed him. 

The now singed furred chibi neko Vega threatened chibi Blanka with his claws.

"Now I know there's a phone in here somewhere" said chibi Sagat.

The room was quite small, and unusual as its walls were grey with a silver square motif along them. Three inches into the floor lay an inflated fixed blue safety mat. The chibi's noticed it when chibi Sagat walked across it to get to the other wall and decided to amuse themselves with it while chibi Sagat located the phone. 

So the chibi's were having a whale of a time jumping up and down on the mat with chibi Sagat looking on in pure annoyance while he managed to open the phone compartment.

"Aww man I feel like a kid again!" said chibi Cammy

"Hehehe-I feel like I'm on one of my movie sets!" said chibi Fei-long

Chibi Chun-li was bouncing very high

"Hey guys-what you supposed this mat is in here for anyway?" she said as she bounced higher and higher

**Growl** ("beats me") replied Blanka

"Beats me" chibi Ryu also said as he bounced higher and higher.

**Smack**

Both fighters had collided with each other l and fell to the floor. Upon looking up Chun-li noticed the other fighters were smirking, giggling or growling.

This was because she was now spread over Ryu.

"What's so damn funny?" screeched Chun-li

"Awwww don't they look just adorable together?" said chibi Cammy batting her eyelashes.

The others giggled.

Chibi neko Vega stalked over to the pair and began pawing at chibi Ryu in a vicious matter.

"Hey calm down kitty-what's the matter with you?" said a rather annoyed chibi Ryu

"I think he's jealous," said chibi Balrog-to which chibi neko Vega replied with angry glare-fangs barred.

"Don't you guys ever **SHUT UP**?!" yelled chibi Sagat, who was really annoyed at the fact the phone wasn't working.

"Calm down granddad-keep your hair on!" remarked chibi Cammy-which upon realising what she just said covered her mouth with her hand.

As the other chibi's fell about giggling chibi Sagat decided to turn his attention back to fixing the phone-he'd deal with her later.

The room suddenly fell silent-the chibi's had heard something.

Chibi Balrog said 

"Hey-can you hear that?"

"Yeah" muttered chibi Dhalsim as they all looked to the ceiling, and promptly got off the mat.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dan hibiki as he fell through the ceiling and landed on the mat.

"Oh right-so THAT'S what the mat is for," said chibi Cammy.

As Dan got up and brushed himself down, the chibi's fell into hysterics.

"Hey?! What are all you kids laughing at?" said Dan

"Isn't it obvious Dan? I mean-your costume! This is a Halloween party not kindergarten fancy dress!"

"Yeah it-it ain't Easter you know! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And as you guessed-low and behold-Dan was wearing a 

PINK, 

FLUFFY 

BUNNY COSTUME! 

It was the full works. It had a while oval on the tummy and covered his whole body except a hole which his face fit through. The ears were huge, the fluffy tail was extra soft-and even came with a basket attached to the hand-fake little fixed Easter eggs included.

As the chibi's continued to fall about laughing Dan asked

"How do you kids know my name anyhow?"

"Erm…Dan-its us!"

"Who?"

"Us-look its me Ryu. And there's Chun-li, and Cammy and…"

"Oh dear god its you!" chibi Sagat said as he was now facing the chibi's, armed crossed against his chest and looking extra-annoyed.

"Sagat?" said Dan. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….OWWWW!" Dan exclaimed as chibi sagat promptly kicked him in the ankle.

"Your in no position to laugh bunny boy. And seeing as the phone refuses to co-operate it looks like your gonna have to help us escape. And considering your low intelligence that prospect does not exactly excite me."

"Wait wait wait-what happened to you what the hell's going on?" 

The chibi's sat in a circle around Dan told him the whole story. 

"Ahhh-so that's why those fighters upstairs tried to kill me!" said Dan

"Lets be honest-you don't need to be deranged to want to kill you!" mumbled chibi Sagat.

"Owwww-stop that!" said Dan to chibi neko Vega who was trying to pry the bunny tail from Dan's costume with his teeth.

"So we gotta figure out a way to escape this house," said chibi Dhalsim. 

BANG…BANG…BANG 

Someone or something was banging on the door

All the chibi's huddled behind Dan, who huddled in the corner opposite the door.

BANG  BANG  BANG 

"Oh dear" mumbled Dan…


End file.
